My Mental Illness
by hockey4eva27
Summary: 2nd part of "My Breakdown". Just because JD told his friends about his past doesn't mean his problems went away. In fact, everyone knowing has caused things to get much worse. JD Angst but humor also. T for some language and themes relating to depression
1. My Morning

**A/N: **This is the second part to "My Breakdown" so if you haven't read that fic yet you are probably going to be lost reading this one... Pretty much the same starting note as the last fic... This takes place as if JD never met Kim and Elliot broke off the wedding with Keith. Also, JD still lives with Carla and Turk(and Izzy) but in a bigger apartment. No JD/Cox so if that's what you are looking for it's never going to happen. Just a warning this is going to have a little more drama than usual for Scrubs but I am going to try my best to work in as much "Scrubs Humor" as I can! All reviews /- are greatly appreciated. If I don't get any, or lots of negative I will know not to continue with the story... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scrubs...

**DON'T STEAL MY FIC**

**02.01 My Morning **

"Good morning Bambi!"

JD tiredly looked up from his cereal to see Carla come into the dining room.

"Morning..." JD mumbled with his mouth full.

"Come on JD, cheer up! You are getting your cast off today."

JD pointed his finger up and made a circle with it, "Whoopie!"

"You okay Bambi?"

JD nodded. "I'm fine Carla, just a little tired."

_I'm not fine... Not even close to fine..._

**A/N:** I know this is SUPER short but I just wanted to see get a little intro out and see if people are even going to be interested in reading this and let those that didn't read "My Breakdown" get a chance to catch up.


	2. My First Day Back

**A/N:** Thanks for the two reviews I got, lol... There is a poll in my profile that deals with this fic so check that out if you haven't already. I actually have received quite a few votes so I guess more people are reading than are reviewing which is fine as long as I know that I am not writing this for no reason. I just wanted to make note that this fic will NOT be updated and completed as quickly as my last one because I had a lot more time to write when I did My Breakdown but I will try to update at least twice a week. Keep the reviews coming!

**02.02 My** **First Day Back**

"Good morning Dr. Dorian."

JD jumped as the orthopedic doctor walked into the examination room.

"Your x-ray looks great so we are going to get that cast off right away." The doctor smiled at him as he started digging through drawers for his tools. "How is your other arm feeling?"

"It feels fine." JD said in an unusually quiet voice.

The doctor nodded as he sat down in front of him and started cutting off his cast.

"When are you going back to work?"

"Today... My shift starts in 15 minutes." JD's heart started beating faster.

The doctor finally got the cast off and started examining JD's arm.

"Dr. Dorian, as a doctor I would have thought you would know better than to stick things down your cast to scratch and itch. Looks like one of these cuts is infected and it looks like it's been that way for awhile."

JD felt his face turn red.

"Let me get some cream for that and a splint for your wrist and you will be all ready to go to work."

The doctor smiled at JD and he forced himself to return a smile.

_____________________________

_It's funny... I never felt nervous before a shift since my infamous first day here at Sacred Heart. I will have to remember not to utter the word penny or the name of any other coins anywhere near Janitor!_

JD came out of the restroom after changing into his scrubs and then quickly walked to the elevator not wanting to be late and give Dr. Cox a reason to yell at him. When the elevator door opened he noticed Ted was in the elevator and was happy to see he was minus his band...

Ted extended his hand towards JD, "Hi, I'm Ted Buckland, I didn't realize we were getting a new doctor today."

JD raised an eyebrow at Ted, "Um, Ted, I'm JD, I've worked here for years!"

Ted looked confused, "Oh... sure... um... JD... good to see you."

Ted took a handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping the sweat from his forehead while JD quickly started hitting the button to get the elevator moving.

_____________________________

"Good morning Sport!" Dr. Kelso smiled at JD as he got off the elevator. "They called from upstairs and said you are all set to resume working so I would like to present you with these." Dr. Kelso handed JD a stack of charts.

"Thank you sir..." JD mumbled as he set the charts down at the nurses station so he could take a look at them.

"Newbie!"

_Here we go..._

"Are you going to stand here looking at your charts all day or are you going to actually do some work?"

"Dr. Cox I just came through the door." He said motioning towards the elevator.

"Gina, I don't care if you just magically beamed yourself in through the ceiling! Your shift started 3 minutes ago and I expect you to be working!"

JD rolled his eyes and put his bag back on his back and started toward his first patients room.

_____________________________

JD tiredly sat down at the table with his friends in the cafeteria. They were all in the middle of conversations with each other and JD hoped they stayed that way. He was drawing pictures in his pudding when he realized everyone had stopped talking...

"Bambi!"

"Huh?"

Everyone laughed.

"I've only called your name 10 times!"

JD blushed, "Sorry..."

"Are you okay?" Carla asked nervously.

He nodded, "I'm just wiped out..."

"Heheheheheheee Wipe Out!" Turk started singing as JD fell into a daydream about he and Turk surfing.

"... jumped in a limousine ready to wipe out."

"Turk!" Carla yelled forcing Turk to stop his singing and ending JD's daydream. "You sure Bambi?"

"I'm fine Carla... I'm just used to doing nothing all day so this is really draining."

She nodded.

_____________________________

"Hey Dan! How are you?"

Turk looked up from his dinner curiously at JD who was standing in the kitchen on his cell phone.

"I'm okay. What's going on?"

JD's face flushed a little as Turk continued to study him.

"I just used a whole month of sick days I don't really think I can take more time off..."

JD rocked back and forth as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I broke my arms..."

"Tripped over one of Izzy's toys..."

JD smiled slightly. "Yes Dan, I know I am clumsy..."

"What if I come out this weekend?"

JD nodded to himself.

"Okay, I will see you then. Bye."

JD went back to the table and sat down with Turk who hadn't stopped looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Dan hasn't called in a long time, is everything okay?"

JD nodded, "Yeah, Dan just wants me to see his new house."

"That's cool."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

Turk cleared his throat, "He doesn't know?"

JD looked confused, "What?"

"Dan doesn't know about... your arms?" Turk asked nervously.

JD shook his head.

**A/N: **I know this is short and kind of boring but it's going to take a couple chapters to set things up and get things going so hang in there...


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **I have been without a computer for over a month which is the reason for no updates. I will be updating soon.


End file.
